Broken Promises: Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Third and last in my "Broken Promises" series. Emily and Matthew seek advice from Father Gamino, but it's not helpful at all. How will their situation be resolved? Will John apologize?


Author's Note: This brings an end to my "Broken Promises" series! Since each story is pretty much a song-fic, I named each one by the name of the song. "Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?" is sung by a man (the lead singer of "the Offspring"), so the lyrics can be read from Matthew's point of view. I tried to pick a song that made sense with the plot of my story...and hopefully I did okay! Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one...except for Dr. Scott Adderly. And the random nurse. (:

* * *

Emily and Matthew stood before the large church building, its massive, elegantly carved doors looming high above their heads.

Emily was nervous. "Matthew, I can't do this. He'll never be able to look at me the same way."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Emily, this is Father Gamino we're talking about. I trust him…don't you?"

"Yes…"

"He'll have good advice for you. I'm sure of it."

She shook her head. "I don't want to do this."

He sighed. "Em, you have to."

There was silence, but then her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine," she said weakly. "We might as well get this over with."

Matthew nodded. His hand went to the doorknob as he asked, "Are you ready?"

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Yes."

_There's a moment in time  
__And it's stuck in my mind  
__Way back, when we were just kids_

'_Cause your eyes hold the tale  
__Of an act of betrayal  
__I knew that somebody did_

_Oh, waves of time  
__Seem to wash away  
__The scenes of our crimes  
__For you this never ends_

_Can you stay strong?  
__Can you go on?  
__Kristy, are you doing okay?  
__A rose that won't bloom  
__Winter's kept you  
__Don't waste your whole life trying  
__To get back what was taken away_

The church doors swung open, revealing Father Gamino standing at the far end of the room. He looked up from his work.

"Ah, children. What may I do for you?" he asked, his perfect English marred by a slight Italian accent.

"Good morning, Father," they both greeted.

Matthew cleared his throat. "There's, um, something we need to talk to you about."

The priest looked at Emily. "Like a confession?"

She nodded carefully. "Kind of."

Matthew started awkwardly. "You see, Emily is -"

"I'm pregnant," she interrupted.

Father Gamino's response was totally unlike what they had both been expecting. He grinned widely. "Congratulations!"

Emily's mouth dropped open, and she looked at Matthew in shock.

"No, Father, I don't think you understand," she interjected.

He looked at them intently, his smile gradually falling. "Then explain."

"I can't…I mean, I have to…" She couldn't say the words, and she looked away in shame.

"She can't keep the baby," Matthew said, his hand finding hers and offering some much needed support.

Gamino's expression changed dramatically. "Do you mean to tell me that you are planning on having an abortion?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," Emily managed softly.

"Could you give us some advice?" Matthew asked confidently.

"I'll say one thing, and one thing only." The priest walked closer and closer, the sound of every footstep resonating throughout the large room. "If you choose to go through with the abortion, you are no longer welcome in my congregation."

Emily's heart fell, and all hope that she had disappeared. She was ready to turn and walk away, but Matthew's voice stopped her.

He was outraged. Addressing Father Gamino, he said, "Excuse me, Father, but I don't think that's fair. It's not like Emily has a choice."

"She does have a choice. She's choosing to murder an innocent child."

Emily let a sob escape at the accusation, and that just fueled Matthew's anger. "She's too young! She can't possibly raise a baby at fifteen!"

"Well, then she should have thought of that earlier."

Matthew charged forward, but Emily was too quick for him. She grabbed him around the waist and restrained as his arms reached for the priest.

"Matthew! Stop!"

"No, Emily!" he shouted back, struggling against her grip.

"He's not worth it!" She blinked back tears. "Matthew, please!" she pleaded.

Seconds passed before Matthew obeyed. He stood in front of Gamino, breathing heavily.

"Let's just go," Emily whispered. They turned their backs on the priest and walked to the door.

Before leaving, Matthew stopped. "I hope you're happy," he spat. Emily grabbed his hand and led him out of the church, leaving Father Gamino behind them with a scowl on his usually passive face.

They stood outside, no words spoken between the two of them. Finally, Matthew broke the silence.

"Come on, Em. I'll walk you home," he said, determination etched on his features.

She noticed. "Matthew, what are you going to do?" she asked warily.

"I'm going to do what John is not; I'm going to find you a clinic and get you an appointment," he answered, his dark brown eyes meeting hers.

_Though the marks on your dress  
__Had been neatly repressed  
__I knew that something was wrong_

_And I should have spoke out  
__And I'm so sorry now  
__I didn't know  
_'_Cause we were so young_

_Oh, clouds of time  
__Seem to rain on  
__Innocence left behind  
__And it never goes away  
__  
Can you stay strong?  
__Can you go on?  
__Kristy, are you doing okay?  
__A rose that won't bloom  
__Winter's kept you  
__Don't waste your whole life trying  
__To get back what was taken away_

A week later, Emily received a call from Matthew.

He had found a doctor.

She was about to leave her house when her mom came up behind her.

"Emily, where are you going?" Elizabeth Prentiss asked.

"To see Matthew," she answered concisely.

"Hmm…you've been seeing Matthew a lot lately," her mom pointed out

"So?" Now Emily was becoming impatient.

"Nothing. I haven't seen the Cooley boy around here lately. What was his name? James?"

"She doesn't even remember the names of my friends," Emily thought miserably. Answering her mother's question, she said, "John."

"Ah, yes. John. How is he?"

"He's busy, Mom. Just like me." She grabbed the doorknob. "I'll see you later."

~.~.~

Before long, she and Matthew were sitting in the clinic's waiting room.

"So…" Matthew coughed. "Have you spoken to John lately?"

"No," she answered, pretending to be looking through a magazine.

"He could have at least made an effort to be here for you," he muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

She put the magazine down and turned so she was facing him. "Are you okay, Matthew?"

Not meeting her eyes, he said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She sighed. "No, you're not. I can tell."

He chuckled. "Since when were you able to read my behavior?"

She smiled slightly. "Since forever. Now tell me what's on your mind."

It was his turn to sigh. "I just don't see how he could have reacted this way."

She snorted humorlessly. "John is John. Of course he freaked; you probably would have done the same."

An offended look crossed his face. "No. I would _never_ leave you the way he did. I would stay with you even if you forced me to leave."

She couldn't deny the truth. "You're right. I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do what he did."

"If you knew, then why didn't you choose me?" There. He had finally said it.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Are you jealous? Of John?"

"I…I don't know." He paused. "Yeah. I am." Looking directly at her, he said, "I like you, Emily. A lot. And I think that you didn't deserve this." He waved around them. "I think you deserve better than him," he finished quietly.

She shook her head to clear it. "This is one messed up love triangle," she thought wryly.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I know that now probably wasn't the best time to tell you…"

"It's fine. And, I just want you to know that I appreciate everything that you've done so far, and that it _really_ means a lot…" Her voice cracked.

He pulled her into a hug. "You're more than welcome, Em."

Their lips were mere inches from each other, and as they locked eyes, anticipating the gentle touch that would follow, they both leaned forward slightly…

"Emily Prentiss?"

Matthew and Emily broke apart immediately, turning towards the person who had said her name. It was a nurse. Fear shot through her body once more, and Matthew must have noticed because he whispered, "It'll be okay, Emily," before wrapping his arm around her shaking body and walking with her into the examination room.

~.~.~

After a few minutes of discussing procedure, the nurse left the room, giving Emily some time to change.

As she finished dressing, Emily called Matthew back into the room. Re-entering, his gaze immediately landed on her, taking in her thin frame clothed in the faded examination gown. Her long, dark hair was down, and she was frowning. Even in the dim, yellow light, she looked so pale. So…fragile.

"How do you feel?" he asked, coming to sit by her.

"I'm scared." Her voice was shaky as she added, "Hold my hand?"

Attempting a reassuring smile, he answered, "Always."

They sat like that for a while, and they were in the same position when the doctor knocked on the door and entered the room.

Extending a hand to shake, the doctor introduced himself. "Hi, Emily. My name is Dr. Adderly, and I will be…" He paused, searching for a word. "…Assisting you today."

She nodded and smiled weakly. Lancaster turned to Matthew. "Scott Adderly."

"Matthew Benton." They shook hands.

"Forgive me if this is an intrusive question, but are you the father of the child?" he asked, sitting on a nearby counter.

Swallowing hard, he shook his head. "No."

The doctor's gaze traveled to their entwined hands and frowned, as if asking himself, "What kind of person would leave their girlfriend at a time like this?" Clearing his throat, he nodded. "Very well." He turned to Emily. "So…is there anything you want to address, or any questions you want to ask before we start the procedure?"

"Um…can he stay?" she asked, referring to Matthew.

Adderly paused, but after thinking it over, he smiled warmly. "Of course."

"Then I'm ready," Emily said, strength and confidence surprisingly clear in her voice.

_Oh, clouds of time  
__Seem to rain on  
__Innocence left behind  
__And it never goes away  
__It never goes away_

_Can you stay strong?  
__Can you go on?  
__Kristy, are you doing okay?  
__A rose that won't bloom  
__Winter's kept you  
__Don't waste your whole life trying  
__To get back what was taken away_

Matthew held her as she cried. "I feel like a murderer, Matthew!" she exclaimed through heavy sobs.

"Don't say that, Emily. Don't use Father Gamino's terminology. You are _not_ a murderer."

"What makes me any different?" she asked desperately. "Please tell me."

"You didn't have a choice. Serial killers…they do. They choose to do what they do." He sighed. "You may feel horrible, Em, but in the long run, it was the best thing to so." He paused and reconsidered. "In fact, it was pretty much the only thing that you could do."

She nodded, tears still falling. "I know, but the idea of killing a baby…no child should have to go through that!"

"No teenager should have to go through this either."

Emily knew that Matthew was right, but there was one more nagging thought on her mind. "Father Gamino is going to be so mad…"

"Well, too bad for him. He has no right to make decisions for you." His fists clenched at the thought of the priest and his insulting comments.

Emily noticed. "Matthew, calm down." He obeyed, and the room was filled with silence as a result. "What are you thinking?" she asked quietly. He looked deep in thought.

"I'm wondering what the best time would be tomorrow morning to pick you up," he said vaguely.

Emily was confused. "Pick me up? Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

Looking straight into her eyes, he answered, "I'm taking you to church."

~.~.~

The next day, Emily and Matthew were standing outside the church, both dressed in their Sunday best.

"We are _so_ late…" Emily said.

Matthew shrugged. "People come in at all times. It doesn't really matter." Giving her a reassuring smile, he asked, "You ready?"

Overwhelmed with a sense of extreme déjà vu, Emily took a deep breath. "Yes."

Without another word, Matthew opened the doors. Very few people turned back at the newcomers, and Matthew and Emily slowly made their way to the front pew. They were halfway there when Father Gamino noticed them.

He stopped his sermon mid-sentence as realization of what they had done hit him, and he fixed a glare at the two teenagers.

"Hold your head up high," Matthew whispered in her ear, as he led her down the narrow walkway between the rows of benches. "You have nothing to be ashamed about," he added.

As they passed rows and rows of people, Emily searched the audience for familiar faces. And she found one looking right back at her. It was John, and he looked…horrible. Catching her eye, he mouthed, "I'm sorry." Emily just nodded and walked right by, her attention now focused on Matthew.

Finally, they reached the front and were able to sit. Gamino was still quiet, staring shamelessly at the two. Matthew stared back, and it was like a battle of wills. But Matthew wouldn't give up. Long seconds passed, although it seemed like hours, and the silence was beginning to unnerve Emily. But suddenly, Father Gamino looked away and went back to his sermon.

Matthew had won.

Emily looked over at her friend, and Matthew couldn't help but feel pleased at the sight of a genuinely sweet smile plastered on her face. He grinned back.

"You did it," she whispered.

"No, Emily. _You_ did it."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you. For everything, Matthew. I mean what I said. I couldn't have done any of this without your support."

His smile grew wider. "Anytime, Em," he said back, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

Emily glanced behind them and saw John watching them. Matthew followed her gaze.

"Do you think he's jealous enough?" Matthew teased.

Emily smirked. "Hmm…not yet." She turned to face him and say something else, but she was silenced.

Because them he was kissing her, and it was as if nothing and nobody else mattered in the world.

_Don't waste your whole life trying  
__To get back what was taken away_


End file.
